Spiritual basis for romance
The Secret can complete Romance resulting in marriage, but it cannot sustain romance during marriage. Marriage is a social ideal. Romance is not a social ideal. Nor is Romance a psychological goal. Psychology is still of the Mind which is dual in nature. Romance really lies beyond Society and Psychology. It is a heavenly ideal. It is like the quest of yogis for liberation from life in the world. #The evolutionary Ideal of Romance is Eternal. It represents a descent of a higher ideal striving to perfect life. That begins with human accomplishment in the physical. It continues in the vital, mental, spiritual and Supramental. The beginning is Infinity emerging out of the infinitesimal. #That much is about quantity. Next comes Quality. Quality is a property of consciousness. Consciousness is beyond Mind. To accept a person and adore her has no end, even the criminal prostitute deserves it. One who is capable of it can successfully aspire for Romance. For that, he must know and overcome the human failings of marriage. He must also know the negative capacities of human nature and rise above them. #'One’s beginning is in the present, here and NOW in patient appreciation of the eight reversals.' #*Understand them mentally. #**Overcome the mental sensitivities. #*Appreciate them emotionally. #**Overcome them by imaginative experience. #*Thrill to that knowledge in the physical. #**Let the physical consciousness be determined to THRILL. It is done. #Eternal post-marital Romance which is beyond the dualities of Mind can be attained by ONE in the life of a spouse in this life, if he begins with a token Act.There is one more stage meant for yoga, not for Romance. To enjoy eternal Romance, one must have gone beyond human consciousness. #'Romance is an act in Freedom in the plane of the Infinite.' Ananda, Delight is the experience of consciousness in Infinite Freedom. Man seeks eternally God, Freedom, Immortality and Light. As Man in his depths is God, he is seeking for his Origin. Man seeking the woman is described as Romance. Woman seeking Man or Man seeking woman is called Romance. But Romance is of various descriptions. One characteristic of Romance is to break any barrier in seeking the Goal. Breaking the barrier is striving towards Freedom. Seeking something now non-existent is new-creation. #Shedding barriers for the purpose of new-creation is the essence of Romance. Romance is more an experience than a consciousness. Romance is the object of infinite consciousness. An Infinite Being experiencing its own infinite consciousness is eternal Romance. It is there in all life, in all Existence. It is an adventure of consciousness in Existence. It is an adventure for the sake of adventure. The human being is so convention-ridden that there is no Romance in him. But he is not prevented from seeking Romance. Romance is the life of consciousness in the plane of Marvel. # Essentially, to overcome Evil, is overcoming the barriers of Life. Overcoming the barrier is the beginning, dissolving Evil is the Goal. To finally dissolve Evil, partial Man has to find his ultimate complement. # Human life is full of correlatives, rarely presents a complement. What begins as correlatives ends in complements. #*Doctor-patient, student-teacher, lawyer-client are correlatives in work. #*Pen-paper, handle-blade, eyes-glasses are correlative tools. #*Nut and bolt are complements in tight fitting. #*Thought and speech are subtle complements.Where each aspect is a complement, each counter object is a fuller complement. A correlative enables the work to be done. A complement completes one dimension of a work. The Integral Existence is complements in all dimensions. Complements are gross, subtle, and causal. Gross complements provide the components. Subtle components energize the complements. In the causal plane, complements complete all planes of existence. #'Romance is to seek complements.' Complements are in Time.Timeless complements are heavenly. Complements in Simultaneous Time-eternity are complements in Marvel. A pretty woman is a complement to Man in Time.The woman who is Man’s complement in Timelessness presents an ugly face that hides celestial character. The complete complement is the woman who embodies all evils on earth as her face hides behind it the Marvel the world is. # Elementary Romance seeks the beloved breaking social barriers. Deeper Romance breaks the outer barrier of appearance. Greater Romance breaks the inner and outer barriers in favor of the Marvel. # Romance is in Time and Space. Further, Romance is in Timelessness and Spacelessness. Real Romance is beyond Time and Space. To seek in Life that which is beyond Time and Space is eternal Romance. Romance seeks values of Truth.Beyond Truth is Spirit. It is spiritual Romance #Spiritual Romance makes the effort itself romantic. To seek in human life that which is Divine is Romance. Ideal Romance makes the seeking itself Romantic. Romance exercising romantically to reach Romance is the Goal. #Life is Evil as it is limited. To see the limitless in the limited is Romantic.The limited is the Ego. Self-giving makes the limited ego the limitless universe.Selflessness is good, but will not seek Romance. The Self that sees Self-giving in Selfishness is after Romance. To see the Self in Selflessness is to see the partial goal. #To see the beautiful as beautiful, human eyes can do. To see the non-beautiful hiding beauty is to have romantic eyes. To see the trick of the ugly and the hideous distorting beauty is real seeking. #Man’s existence has many dimensions of seeing, feeling, sensing, existing, etc. Romantic seeing distorts romantic feeling. Clear sight in one place is sight marred in another plane. Wider sight in one dimension prevents distortion in another dimension.Wider vision in one dimension revealing other dimensions is Romantic vision. #Even Brahman has the other side of Maya. Moving to Purusha, Maya become Prakriti.Only in Ishwara Shakti reveals. #Not in conception or execution, but in absorption Romance is in store. Not even in Self-absorption Self-reveals. Evolution that unites lower and higher absorptions releases Romance. #To shun darkness is not Romance. To be dazzled by Superlight too is not Romance. To transform darkness into light by Superlight is Romantic. Man seeks darkness as light and abandons it after getting it. In finding the woman’s darkness, Romance is a halfway goal.Discovering his own darkness as light is a better effort. To discover utter darkness as greater light is real Romance. The complement that completes darkness as Light is the beginning of Romance. Darkness is partial; pain is partial; suffering is partial; death is partial.' Woman completes Man; she completes him in all dimensions to become full. The pretty woman does so before marriage; the good woman after marriage. The complete woman creates light, joy and delight in the complete man. '''Learn about The Secret of Romance. Find out a spiritual method for restoring a broken relationship? See Secret Forum: Romance' ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Principles of Social Development Category:Relationship Category:The Secret Category:Spirituality